wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thunderbird
Intro Thunderbird belongs to Moonmoonfoxwolf. Coding also by me. Please no steal. Thanky. Now belongs to Pokeball. Appearance Thunderbird is a beautiful mix between ruby and garnet red with a hint of blood. Her back scales are a muddy yellow like blobs of dirt (In her brother's opinion anyway). Thunder's wing membranes and underbelly are a light sand-yellow like a SandWing and she always keeps them perfectly white. Thunder has strange gray horns, spines, and claws, which she insists ''on cleaning every five seconds. Thunderbird has a soft black leather pouch around her neck where she usually keeps cleaning supplies or toys for the little dragonets. She also has a beautiful amber and bronze teardrop necklace around her neck, held on by a golden chain. Thunderbird has deep, intelligent, fun-loving gray eyes that unlock her secrets. Thunder is tall and lean, with sharp bones and ribs that stick out of her sides from her lack of food as a child. Thunder is always grinning, and always moving. Either her tail, her wings, or her face is always twitching, giving sideways looks at her brother or any other dragon. Personality Thunderbird loves to sing, laugh and have fun. That is the point of her world, after all. Thunderbird tries to keep her cool head when it comes to her brother, but sometimes he just annoys the living daylights out of her. Thunder loves to study, but in her opinion, social interaction is much more important than being scroll smart. Thunder loves her brother, and believes that really the only thing that they have in common is that both of them would rip apart any dragon that threatened them. Thunder thinks that this is rather funny, since she would like to rip out Midus' throat ninety percent of the time. Thunder is bright-eyed and cheery, but she can have a serious side that comes out. Thunder hates when it is really hot, which she constantly worries is not a very SandWing attitude. Thunder has a slight case of obsessive-compulsive disorder, and constantly wants things perfect. She tends to freak out when walking through the Scorpion Den and always needs everything to be in perfect order before doing anything. This results in most dragons getting a little weirded out by her and mostly avoiding her. This makes Thunderbird a little sad, so she doesn't spend a lot of time outside. Skills History '''Pre-History -' Fossil was a young SandWing in the queen's army. Why wouldn't he be? His parents were loyal, so loyalty ran in his veins. Until he wasn't. Fossil was out patrolling the southern desert under Burn's orders, when he ran into the most beautiful dragon he had ever met. Her name was Pride, and suddenly, the idea of loyalty became toast. Fossil smiled and asked Her name. His heart flamed when she spoke, she was so kind sounding. He asked what side she was on, and Pride answered that none of the SandWing royalty were fit to be queen, so she was fighting for peace. Fossil nodded, but he suddenly began questioning his role. Did ''he really want Burn to be queen? In that one split second, he made a decision. She would go with this beautiful dragon, and fight for peace. Pride was more than excited to have his company, and that started the whole journey. Two years later, in the sunny heights of the Scorpion Den, Thunderbird and Midus crawled out of their huge red and bronze egg. '''Early life - '''Thunderbird had a relatively good life for a young hybrid growing up in the Scorpion Den. Her and her family lived in the darkest corner of the Scorpion Den, but somehow Thunder always managed to brighten it up. She stayed mostly in their small, ramshackle house, playing with her brother or her best friend, Badland. Thunder's biggest annoyance, though, was her brother. She ''hated him beyond all things because he was constantly sulking around the house, being all rude to her and Badland. But that was NOTHING compared to what was coming. Thunder's problems began when her parents decided it was time for her to school. She dragged her feet and complained about it, but Fossil and Pride put their talons down and insisted she went to school. So Thunder, considering herself the "good child", finally packed up her things and went to school. It fell apart immediately. Even though she wasn't the only hybrid in the school (Not even CLOSE) she started getting picked on by the school bullies. The war was still going on, after all, and hybrids weren't really...appreciated. Trivia Gallery Thunderbird.png|Thunderbird's ref by me (Moonmoon) Screen Shot 2019-04-14 at 6.46.59 PM.png|By : Me (Delta)! (Base by Supercoloring!) Thunderbird thunderbird.jpg|Thunderbird from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Thunderbird by ronin.jpg|By Ronin Miyamoto!! Thank you soo much!! 2E9EDE9D-86CD-4ED5-AB94-3EB2B6828918.png|FR ref by Jellybean!! Thanky!!! Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 2.24.56 PM.png|By : Salvation (TYSM!) Relationships Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)